A Thane Krios fight
by Passiflore
Summary: A one shot story where Garrus make some credits, where Kaidan Alenko get what he deserve (yes sorry my Shepard never forgave his stunt on Horizon), where Thane is being himself, all cool sexy and dangerous. Some Joker fun. Shepard facepalming. TO those who didn't ended the trilogy, it might have some spoilers, nothing too big I think. I do not own any of Mass effect .


_"This is a short scene I have made, when the feverishes argues on the BSN bords happenned at Mass effect3 release, about Thane romances and all. I had the gut to publish it on the english board, even my english practice lacks and that I'm more used in french writings. Yet here I come again. I've just found it while pasting my old textes in my new computer (yay ! Yay ! Yay !), re-read it and, well... the feelings I had in this time came back. I couldn't help to rewrite and try to correct some sentences as I can never see one of my texts without trying to make them better (and never can find it good).But still I loved this idea and I thought, maybe I could dare again and share them with the Thane mancers...So for those who haven't played the wonderfull Mass effect series yet, it may be have some spoilers. Nothing to bad thought, it is mainly MY Shepard's story and her Thane's little adventure. Sorry for the Kaidan Alenko lovers, my Shepard is mean and never forgive betrayal. I know she is hard, but hey, you can't save the whole universe and keeping a heart fresh as a new born's._

_SO, yes I do not own any of the Mass effect franchise, characters etc etc BUT I do use them a lot:p Humbles apologies for the english grammar and conjugaison. All help about improving my english skills is welcome. Here we go."_

Shepard have been SO shocked about Kaidan's reactions on Horizon (in ME2), that she would avoid him in anyways possible.

She deleted his mail of "apologising-but-not-much-kthxbye", and the only good thing about the alliance stealing HER normandy (theirs have exploded long ago), was that they removed his face-down picture from her desk.

So, she snaped at him on Earth the day she was being interogated.

She also snapped at him some monthes later,after disguised jailing, when he thought it was ok to pretend everything was sound and fine between them.

And she snaped at him every time he tried to make her look traitorous and unreliable, like on Selene, when searching for Liara.

Each of his doubtfull questionings, in front of new recrues or ancients team mates, she snaped. And always felt to punch him instead.

Even when he got his head squished* and were laying there , pale and on the verge of death, her concerns didn't erased that he never never believed in her.

Of course, as a dutyfull commander, she had him sent to the Citadel's best hospital, Huerta memorial, as for any of her crew member.

She then went to change in her cabin, frowning in front of the saccage the alliance had made to her fine personal quarters.

Cables everywhere, all fishes dead, missing space hamster, her complete space-ship collection gone...Yep, She was pissed again...

Then she saw the pulsing light of archived mails on her little laptop.

Lots of mails.

Thane mails. She found all the messages Liaras had forwarded to her and that he had sent to her, even without answers. She knew he was blocked away from her while her away time. But to read these moved her deeply.

What a constrast... between an alway distrustfull human, supposed brother in arms...and a severly ill and worried alien. A man actively looked after in all universe, still putting himself at risk in getting traced, just to check on her. Faithfull and loyal to the end.

These mails cleansed her mind in a way no yoga session could have.

Only one face was in her mind, a green one, eyes larger than the space, smile as eloquent that any speeches.

So she ran, ran across endless security checks, endless slaloms between confused refugees, lots of silent elevators...to him.

Her sick and less strong lover. That still practiced in front of a giant window/wall.

Her haven in the nightmare. .

They reunited, and they almost made out in the hall of the biggest hospital of the Citadel.

How scandalous! The first human specter crying and kissing senselessly an alien in front of everyone. Not caring for the indigned grunts around them, or the opposites reactions from some quarians holding turians hands, looking at them as if they were looking a fleet and flotilla episod...

she didn't even thought to go and check Kaidan's health. She couldn't care less. She had turned the page since so many time.

Thane was dizzed and confused by the treatments, but still seeing her here in his arms, re invigorated him. After awaking him from his last battle trance, she now dragged him from his acceptance of death.

And dragged him she did. She fought fiercely each of his arguments to stay here and die away from her.

He even tried to convince her that he owed his son to spend more time with him...

She just made a move with her hand, like if she was pushing aside a peculiar detail.

- « So what? He still can join us on the Normandy. I can requisition anyone as the Allied force representative. Plus Bailey owe me some. »

Her smile...this look in her eyes. These eyes he had learn to decipher and that talked to him right now. Full of fire. Of love. She would fight till the end to him. To have him with her.

Ready to fight as always.

And how well she fought, his warrior angel.  
How could he resist such a godess...he recorded in his heart this moment.

He then accepted to surrender to her. Him the assassin never defeated, the never captured, he embraced his destiny and accepted to join her till the end.

As soon he agreed, and since Dr Chakwa was happily back and knew his treatment, they all returned to the ship.

When she was in missions all over the universe, solving endless rivalries and questing, and selling, treatening, fighting ever for the greater good, he was waiting for her on board, using his links to make her meets ressources and contacts. Liara who always knew everything, discovered that this Drell assasin might have been a

formidable shadow agent, as good as her if he had only really wanted to do so.

Some time after, Kaidan returned from cares back on the Normandy.

Still suspicious, and under the pretense that he was keeping a close eye on her " in case she revealed endoctrined by Cerberus", he was stalking her in all the ship.

The crew secretly took gambles upon how many time he would be chasing her before noticing that she was leading him in wrong places, on purpose, and using the maintenance tunnels (those Joker used at some point while playing hero himself) to vanish from his sight.

So, Kaidan being himself, dense and stubborn, he couldn't take the signs clear, and he would continue to look at Commander Shepard with deer eyes.

One day, after that a bored Joker explained him that Shepard have fallen for the mysterious drell, and couldn't believe it, Kaidan went looking after Thane in his old known quarters, feeling urged to say something about it.

And...the room was empty.

He went after this young yeowman, Traynor he thought were her name. She should know where any crew member stayed, right ?

When she indicated the commander quarters level, his mind tried hopelessly to invent some new room at this level...It couldn't be otherwise.

So he walked to the elevator, and luck decided to smile (evil grin would be better said) to him and he found his nemesis Looking quietly the large memory wall facing the elevator doors.

He was obviously praying for the lost ones.

The last remnants of military training pushed Kaidan to wait the end of the honoring moment.

But it looked as the Drell hadn't noticed him and was taking his sweet time praying.

Kaidan thoughts weren't friendly, less to say:

- « Gee...speak about a trained assassin... not even aware of his surroundings...he haven't even turned his head to me once... Are Drells able to sleep standing up ?... »

He started to shift nervously while trying to figure how to start « the speak », when a very calm deep voice starttled him.

- « As I said once to a very dear friend of mines, prayers for the sinners mustn't be forsaken. But time is precious, what can I do for you Kaidan Alenko ?

« Uh.. how did he...whatever »His irritation to be surprised and his jealousy returned.

Thane, now, was facing him, and even if his stance seemed harmless and relaxed, he couldn't help but feel worried by the small distance between them.

He took a deep breath ans started :

- « I have been told that you are highly regarded by the Commander, and that you have shared some dangerous missions together. Ones would even say that you two have came quite close... »

Kaidan, unused to the Drells, failed to notice the irony in Thane's answer :

_ « I guess you could put it this way, yes, lieutnant Alenko.»

That answer didn't helped much Kaidan to dig more the subject, but he still tried again.

- « I have never met others of your sp.. kind, before, and I'm not used in your langage finesses...Joker told me you called the commander Siha, but maybe have I not understood very well... »

- « Indeed. » Thane looked him right in the eyes, seeming unphazed by the term. After a moment of silence, and with no more words from Thane, Kaidan insisted :

-"Sooo what do you mean when calling Shepard Siha? I have been told you have been close before she got jailed?(jealous trying to get info).

Thane, standing hands joined in back, looking the wall of honor, turned slightly his face to watch him with his poker face and answered cooly:

- « It is something you should discuss with the Commander shouldn't you ? »

Kaidan felt the dread invade his heart, and started to really feel pissed. Since he could not get his answer, insecurity led him to do stupid things, like always.

Kaidan:

- « It is You I'm asking this, not Shepard. What are you trying to obtain? You are ill, terminally ill even ! Is that what you think is good for her? To be with a crippled Drell for the end of her time?

Do you even know how much she is fragile behind her hardened commander face ? »

Thane kept watching him, without a word. Kaidan,started to realise that the drell immobility was much more predatory than relaxed. Fighting a rising feeling of danger made his voice higher when he added :

- « I knew her first! What did you do for her anyway? ».

Thane had hidden his amusement and checked if his jacket collar was properly put, while listening the silly human making a fool of himself.

Wich annoyed more Kaidan who made one step in the direction to Thane, pointing a finger to him.

- «Why don't you answer to me? You don't even care enough for her to defend your place at her side ? »

Thane didn't move and let a smile tug at the corner of his mouth:

- « I don't have to "defend my place" at her side. »

The human officer started to hear bees in his ears. He let out an exasperated sigh and added :

- « Why she is caring for such a cold being like you is beyond my mind! »

Thane didn't hide his fun this time and dropped :

- « That, I agree with you. »

- « Glad you finally admi...Wait..you agree on what part ? » The dark haired man felt played and he didn't like it at all.

- « Wich one do you prefer to believe? » Replied Thane.

Angry, Kaidan lost it all and tried to punch Thane, who just dodged easyly the fist by slightly steping on side.

The drell felt the need to warn the human who didn't know his own limitations :

- « I would not try this , you could get injured again. »

- « Get injured AGAIN? Are you trying to piss me off ? That's it! »

Some crew members attracted there by the risong voice, started to gather around them, at safe distance. Garrus taking discreetly some bets from some of them. Liara shaked her head and went to her secured room, returning with her drone.

Joker, who was watching all this from his seat, in the bridge, took notice of the Asari, and chuckled to Shepard who was sitted close to him :

- « I can't believe that she is actually recording the whole stuff ! Sneaky little one... »

Shepard watched, annoyed to see Kaidan's acting and said:

« No wonder he survived the L3 implants... »

Joker guffawed, and asked her

- « What? Do you think his L3 finally fried his brain ? »

Shepard muttered:

- « It needs a brain for this to happen Joker ». She stood up, ready to go to the third floor and putting things back under control, but Joker's hand stopped her :

- « Wait, wait, look ! The ball started. »

On Joker's screen, Shepard saw Kaidan, red faced , start to glow one hand blue, to attack again Thane with a biotic hit.

Thane decided that he had enough and said, turning away from the angry human:

- « All this is a waste of time and all the time I have is for my Siha. »

The words of "my siha" hit Kaidan badly and made him fumble a little bit his attack.

He lunged at where Thane were a second ago, only to find it empty.

Surprise written on his face, he turned himself back, trying to find the assasin.

Before he could do anything more, Thane suddenly appeared behind him, an arm snaked around his throat, applying enough pressure to stop him from emit a sound and keep him semi conscient.

He spoke with a calm, low voice, close to Kaidan's ear, his deep rumbling imprinting his words in his skin:

- « So you want answers MR. Alenko? I will tell you what you need to know only once, listen carefully: You have lost your right to protect the commander Shepard long time ago, when you let her die alone on this ship, in place to put her on your shoulder and got her into an escape pod.

Joker's smile faltered a little bit but Shepard just patted his shoulder without stopping to watch.

The assassin continued his speech with a low voice, while Alenko continued to writh to attempt to escape from the iron grip strangling him.

-"You have burried the last hope of redemption after this, in yelling at her on Horizon in front of your crew, and failing her when she most needed allies.

Ask yourself the depth of your sentimental involvement with her for turning your supposed love down, without listening to her. A human like you.

While aliens like Garrus Vakarian and Tali zora vas Normandy have joined her as soon they recognised her. »

Kaidan couldn't emit a sound and his face started to turn dark red.

Thane pursued his tale, still as a rock, and none of the crew around them would have dared to only make a step in their direction, the drell being at this very moment the personification of death and everyone feeling oddly frozen.

The drell continued : « I have been here for her when she, SHE, have awaken me from my war trance. Because She helped me in reuniting with my son. She helped me to atone for my bads. Fought for me as well. While fixing everyone else problems and fighting for the universe, already. She is my Siha, my warrior angel. I love her. This is what I did for her. Even if she didn't want me in her life anymore I would carry her in my heart for ever and even after. And I would still protect all of her, her body and her soul till my last sparckle of life. »

Feeling the tension in Kaidan leaving, as he was starting to collapse, he released a little bit his pressure on the carotid and added:

- « Also, Shepard is not an object to own. Her choices are to be respected. »

Kaidan did a strange garggled noise when Thane let him and fall on the floor, panting and feeling weak. He croaked, in an effort to pass an apology through his hurted throat :

- « point taken. » But Thane was gone already, and the elevator doors closed with a soft hiss.

Somewhere else on the ship, Joker turned back to drop a snarky comment to his commander but had to save it for another time: she was gone.

Then he heard the most funny yet scary noise he ever heard: EDI chuckling.

*Squished is a reference to one of my other game characters I just like a lot from Dragon age2. Couldn't resist in citing her. You know who it is, right ? right? ;op

I tried to fix some bad sentence configuration. Feel free to leav a review . If you were able to read it of course eheh.


End file.
